Titanic: Rose's sister Re-write
by Writing4me
Summary: Titanic from the point of view of Rose's younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Titanic: Rose's sister.**

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Summary: Titanic told from the point of view of Rose's younger sister. Rachelle.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character.**

**Note 2: I'm rewriting this a bit so the completed one is gone off my story listings.**

* * *

**Rachelle pov.**

* * *

We were sitting eating breakfast and mother was fussing about how we'd be late for the Titanic and we'd miss it if we didn't hurry on. "Rose must change first" Cal commented. My sister had chosen to wear black today for some reason.

"I like what I'm wearing!" Rose countered. She looked over at me knowing mother would agree with Cal.

"I think it looks rather nice" I said quietly finishing my breakfast.

"Rachelle don't but in" mother scolded. "Come to think of it you may need to change as well" I sighed lightly. Here it comes. "I mean the emerald-green dress would look so much better" I didn't want to argue with mother so I nodded sadly and followed my maid Gracie who does my hair towards my room. Mother had promised today I'd get to pick my own outfit. I hadn't expected her to keep the promise anyway but it would've been nice.

I put on the uncomfortable green dress and let Gracie re-do my hair. I ended up uncomfortable and unable to breathe. Just as I was walking down the stairs Rose came out of her room wearing a white and purple pinstripe dress suit and a huge feathered hat. "Mother picked your outfit?" I asked. She nodded sharply.

"We're officially going to be late!" mother sighed "The cars were loaded before breakfast! If you to could just pick the proper outfits we'd be there right now!" We listened to mother scolding us on our choice of outfits for another ten minutes before Cal insisted we leave. I was in a car with mother so I was sure I'd hear more about this on the way.

* * *

The drive wasn't as bad as I thought it would be mother didn't ever mention my bad outfit choices. She actually didn't mention it once. I kept thinking about the titanic. It was unsinkable. The unsinkable ship. And Rose's wedding came after that. It's going to be an exciting year!

* * *

**Review and tell me if I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titanic: Rose's sister.**

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Summary: Titanic told from the point of view of Rose's younger sister. Rachelle.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character.**

* * *

As predicted we were late. "Your daughter is much to hard to impress Ruth" Cal commented. Maybe if he wasn't so annoying Rose would be impressed.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable!" Mother exclaimed.

"No mother, it is unsinkable!" I said happily looking up at the Titanic. Cal started talking about how God couldn't even sink this ship. Does he always sound so obnoxious. He led us towards the ship. I looked back now and then to make sure the maids we're still following us. I fell horrible about having a personal maid. I can dress myself.

Mother made a comment about Cal's bad booking but of course she couldn't just mention that she had to insult the third class passengers at the same time.

"All part of my charm Ruth" What charm? I almost tripped on my skirt and the look of disgust on mother's face was humorous.

"Can't you act like a lady in public Rachelle? This is just embarrassing!" she sighed looking around to see if anyone with a high social status was around. Because that's all me and Rose are to her. Status. The perfect daughters. I frowned slightly. "Smile" she hissed angrily. "You look like someone jabbed you with a pin"

We walked to our rooms. The Titanic was even more amazing on the inside. "Rose watch your sister I'm exhausted!" Oh do tell us as to what has you so tired.

"Of course mother" she responded.

As I helped Rose unpack her paintings, Something by um... Picasso? I think that was his name anyway, I could feel this dress getting tighter and tighter. It would be easier to wear a dress made of pins.

Gracie walked over to me about an hour later. "Miss Rachelle, your mother says you should get ready for dinner now" she said quietly. I nodded following her to my 'room'. She showed me the dress mother required I wear.

It was my least favourite colour. Pink. I dressed anyway. And Gracie made my hair look presentable. "You're hair always looks so pretty miss" Gracie complemented. "I wish I had your hair" I smiled lightly.

"Grace since I can call you by your first name you may call me by mine" I said. She was older than me, realistically I should be calling her miss.

"Sorry miss, its your mother's orders" she sighed.

"If you don't tell her I won't"

"I can't lie, miss" she answered. I sighed.

"Okay." I didn't want to get her in trouble. I was silent as I walked into the middle room where Mother and Cal were waiting.

"I do wish your sister would hurry on" mother frowned. "Rachelle we have to leave now. You wait for your sister." Brilliant. So I miss dinner instead. I nodded sweetly anyway. Rose came out as soon as they left.

Dinner was uneventful. We sat with first class then stayed to speak with first class before going back to our first class rooms to sleep. I wish just for a minute I could see the third class decks.

* * *

**As you can see she's not the average first class person... Anyway review. **

**(And yes there will be a chapter on her first impression of Jack)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titanic: Rose's sister.**

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic.**

**Summary: Titanic told from the point of view of Rose's younger sister. Rachelle.**

**Note: Parts of the movie have been changed to fit in the new character.**

* * *

I stood as still as possible while Gracie was doing my corset up we were on our way to one of Mother's evening teas. With The countess and Mrs. Brown and I was changing out of my dinner dress and into my impress random people dress. When I was finished I went to the tea room. "Good evening" I said taking my seat.

Rose was next to me and she looked stressed. She left somewhere in the middle to go walking. I spent a few minutes answering questions before they found something more interesting to talk about.

It felt like it had been hours and I wasn't asked any more questions. Lovejoy came in a few minutes later. "Rachelle your sister wishes to speak to you" he said rudely. Mother didn't even notice until I stood up.

"Where are you off to?" she demanded.

"Rose wishes to speak to me" I said following Lovejoy out. Rose was standing outside wrapped in a coat shivering. "What happened?" I asked speeding over to her. "You look dreadful"

"Thanks" she said quietly. "I almost fell off the boat" Most people would have believed her. But I, being her sister and best friend, know when she's lying.

"We better get you back and call Trudy" I said following her away. "I can handle it from her Caldon you probably want to get back to smoking anyway" he agreed and left. I took Rose back and called Trudy for her. I stayed for a while.

"Thank you Trudy" she said dismissing her. As soon as she left I started questioning her.

"Why did you try to jump off the boat?" I asked sitting next to her.

"How did you?"

"Brains" I said smiling.

"It's too much" she said leaning back. "Sometimes I-I-I wish I wasn't me!" she said sighing.

"Maybe you should just ignore them?" I suggested. "You should sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning" I said standing up. "Goodnight Rose" I walked back to my room and didn't bother calling Gracie. I just changed and tried to sleep.

I started thinking about what Rose had said what if I wasn't me?

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
